When the Snow Falls
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: au-ish of the episode about Hatori and Kana They were to be married but Fate dealt them the wrong hands and they were torn apart. It was 12 years ago and all she has left is their daughter. KanaxHatori, HatorixMayuka. OC's POV. Full summary inside.


When the Snow Falls…

By: Silver

Summary: [A bit au-ish of the episode about Hatori and Kana] They were to be married but Fate dealt them the wrong hands and they were torn apart. It was twelve years ago, another life, another love. The only remembrance of their short life together was the daughter they had unknowingly created. With Kana suffering the same fate as Tohru's mom, her daughter Hotaru goes to live with Shigure. Hotaru Sohma meets the father she never had. HatorixKana, HatorixMayuka. OC's POV.

* * *

Silver: This story has been hanging around my head for three years now and I admit, I never really focused on Hatori as a main character in any of my fics but his past with Kana is so touching that all he has of that is a picture of Kana and the memories of them together but even memories can fade with time. Enjoy.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I have never owned Fruits Basket nor will I ever own it and all the happiness it contains. The only thing that I own is Hotaru. Fruits Baskets and all of its beautiful characters and the wonderful world contained inside of it belongs to its rightful owner. The song is Two Rivers by Avril Lavigne._

* * *

**Chapter One: The Bearer of Bad News**

I thought my heart would stop beating and that the world would stop turning. My whole body was shaking now as I stood there, trying to process the news in my head. It was only a mere few seconds ago that three men, one of them being the principle of the middle school, had interrupted my class. Our teacher, Mizune-sensei had quietly excused herself to see what he wanted. I didn't think nothing of it at the time for I was too busy being happy.

Smiling and happily chatting with my friends but in the next minute, Sensei popped her head back in. Her tone unusually gentle and sad at the same time as she called out to me. Looking over in curiosity, I got up and this time the class had stopped its chattering; I suddenly found myself in a world of silence as I stepped out into the eerily quiet hall. My long green-tinted brown hair fell over my shoulder as I casted a nervous glance back at my best friend, Kisa Sohma. Kisa-chan was only a year older then but due to I guess some psychological issues or family issues, she was held back.

I could see her gentle golden brown eyes looking out the window. It's strange how much Kisa-chan has opened up compared to a few months ago when everyone was picking on her about her strange hair color.

"Ano…Mizune-sensei? What is it?" I asked, nervously glancing between her, the principle, and a black haired male dressed in casual attire. My teacher and principle exchanged nervous looks but it was the black haired man that spoke the news to me. "Hello, Hotaru-chan. I'm Shigure Sohma," He began in a polite tone.

Shigure-san smiled at me as his hand reached out to ruffle my hair a bit, "I'm…a friend of your aunt Mayuka's and an acquaintance of your mother's as well." He said. I just blinked, staring at him. I recognized Shigure from Mayu-neechan's book store two months ago but why was he here?

For some reason I couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling about where this conversation was going. "You do remember me, don't you?" Shigure asked, and I nodded silently. "Ano, Shigure-san, if you don't mind…I really want to get back to class." I said politely, trying my best to hide the fear in my voice. I could only imagine that something bad happened to my mother, or to Mayuka.

"Well, yes, that's the thing…you see, it's about your mother…" Shigure's handsome features went into thought as he pretended to search his head for her name. "Kana." I added. The novelist smiled faintly and gave a nod, "Yes, Kana. Well, something bad has happened to her…I don't know how to put it but Kana-san is very close to death and the doctors are afraid that they can't do anything more for her."

This news shocked me. Tears began to swell up in my eyes but I pushed them back as I tried to regain my voice. _Mama's near death? But how…? _Many thoughts were screaming in my head, tugging at my soul. I wanted to see mama personally before anyone declares her dead. Swallowing the nervous lump in my throat, I turned my light green-yellow eyes to the man, "Sohma-san, can you take me to her? To mama I mean?"

An unusually kind and sympathetic look passed onto my acquaintance's face and he nodded. "Of course, Hotaru-chan. Just go get your belongings, and we'll be on our way." He said. I nodded before returning to the class.

_Grains of sand slip through your hands_  
_Never ceasing time_  
_Fold your hands in silent prayer_  
_Eternal peace you'll find_

* * *

Notes

-chan - honorific used at the end of a young girl or a young child's name. It's a term of affection one has for someone or something.

-san - Honorific used at the end of one's name in politeness. It's also an equivalent to saying Mr or Miss.

Sensei - Teacher, instructor.

Neechan - Full form is Oneechan. Big sister.

Kisa is in this class because I'm thinking that because she had skipped school so much that she was held back but then again, I did say this fic was a bit Au-ish in its own right.

* * *

Silver: I know this might seem a bit short but I just want to draw people in before adding anymore. As you read this, I am writing another chapter out in my head and on this laptop. Leave a review on your way out please. Criticisms are accepted but no flames please. Ja ne.


End file.
